


Legolas' impeccable New Year's plan

by 2Loverz



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fluff, M/M, father son/kiss, hint at father/son incest, nervous elven guards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 22:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5602879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Loverz/pseuds/2Loverz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Legolas made a plan how to begin the new year in the most perfect way he can imagine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legolas' impeccable New Year's plan

**Author's Note:**

> So, 2016 has arrived and along with it this little something that just ever so rudely popped into my mind, hope ya like it. :)
> 
> Disowner: Neither Thranduil, nor Legolas, not Feren, nor Galion are in my possession. Sadly!  
> Disclaimer: Nothing of this happened, not outside of my little, perverted brain that is. 
> 
> Per usual, the story is unbeta'ed, typos and grammar mistakes can be handed back at me- or ignored. :D

“Uuuuuuhhhh…” Feren says.

 

“Oooooohhhhh…” Galion chimes in, in agreement, seeing Legolas nearing the three of them. Thranduil was currently speaking to them about their daily schedule and a few changes he’s had in mind for the new year.

 

Both sounds draw Thranduil’s attention, away from the topic at hand to the noises they made. He looks at both elves with a questioning gaze and one of eyebrows raised almost into his hairline.

 

“What is it?” he finally asks, after neither of the other two seem to feel particularly enthusiastic to answer his unasked question.

 

“No-,” Gallion begins.

 

“-thing,” Feren finishes helpfully.

 

This won’t make Thranduil lower his eyebrow, they know that. But it was worth the try.

 

“Why does nothing have you two make those weird sounds then, I wonder?” amusement layering his voice.

 

“Don’t bother with it, ada,” Legolas says gleefully, saving Feren and Gallion further embarrassment.

 

“Well, then tell me, what should I bother with then? If not requiering an answer from two of my most trusted guards?” guards that have meanwhile dissapeared, deeming it wiser to not be around this very moment. Listening to Legolas talking to himself about what he had planned to ring in the new year had them blushing enough. There is no way they would survive being actually around when he goes through with his plan.

 

“That is quite easy, father; with this,” Legolas barely finished what he had to say when he leaned in and kissed his perplex looking father. Perplexity is a good look on the king’s face the young prince thought with a chuckle.

 

“Uuuuhhhh….ooooohhhh…,” Thranduil was rendered speechless, a delicate smile playing on his lips.

 

Legolas nods, his eyes sparkling as he leans in to keep his king speechless for a little longer.

 

Thranduil put up no resistance and just did let Legolas do as he wished; just now that he was prepared he could enjoy it to its fullest. The schedule could be discussed later…or tomorrow…or never, he really didn’t care right now.


End file.
